


Her Bubblegum Heart

by BearAndBirdFan



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Heart Attacks, Overexertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearAndBirdFan/pseuds/BearAndBirdFan
Summary: 827 years and counting. That’s how long Bonnibel Bubblegum’s heart had been beating inside of her candy body. In all that time, it had only stopped beating once, when she was dropped into the Lich’s pit and nearly died. An event that still had an effect on her. And compared to that near-death experience, finding three people she knew well at the mercy of one Ricardio the Heart Guy was like her heart was ready to go into a nuclear meltdown.





	Her Bubblegum Heart

**_Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump!_ **

827 years and counting. That’s how long Bonnibel Bubblegum’s heart had been beating inside of her candy body. In all that time, it had only stopped beating once, when she was dropped into the Lich’s pit and nearly died. An event that still had an effect on her.

And compared to that near-death experience, finding three people she knew well at the mercy of one Ricardio the Heart Guy was like her heart was ready to go into a nuclear meltdown.

The anthropomorphic organ emerged from the shadows with new limbs made from the Ice King’s living tissue, attached with supple and delicate sinews. He then proceeded to toss PB’s friend Lady Rainicorn aside. Before Bonnie could reach her, Ricardio intercepts her. The princess was in shock and her expression was that of sheer horror.

“Now, my darling, we can finally be united as man and wife,” Ricardio said in a downright disturbing tone.

**_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_ **

Bonnie’s heart rate doubled and she started to breathe heavily. She noticed the sinews that attached Ricardio’s limbs. This might give her an idea. Perhaps…

“Okay, Ricardio. I’ll do it. I’ll be your wife,” she says, taking off her coat, which excited Ricardio. “If you can beat me at hand-to-hand combat!” She tosses the coat aside, revealing a magenta-colored body suit.

Ricardio was somewhat amused at the sight of the Princess putting up her dukes like a boxer. “Oh, my… How Valkyrian. Princess, you are absolu-,” he could only say before he was met with Bonnie’s fist.

_**BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!** _

Bonnie started to sweat and was breathing noticeably faster as her heart nearly tripled in speed. She could practically feel it slamming against her candy cane ribcage. She just barely managed to avoid Ricardio swinging his fist back at her.

The Princess dodges his next few attacks and even landing a hit on him before getting a hold on one of his arm. She grits her teeth as she uses every bit of strength she could muster to rip the limb from Ricardio’s body. This stuns the anthropomorphic organ as he didn’t expect her to be this strong.

He attempts to strike Bonnie again, but she dodges the attack and grabs his leg, forcing him on the ground before she promptly stomps on his face.

_**BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!** _

Bonnie was sweating and breathing intensely, her bubblegum heart was now pounding erratically, trying not to give out on her. “You think we’re intellectual equals?! It only took me _seconds_ to get you off your guard! And this ‘body’ you designed is self-congratulatory garbage! See, I know a thing or two about building a body out of biomass,” she says as she detaches Ricardio’s leg from his body, lifting it over her head. “And you don’t…leave your heart exposed!”

“I just wanted to impress you!” Ricardio exclaimed, the despair in his tone now evident. Bonnie merely replied with two words: “You didn’t.”

The Princess, with all of her strength, pounded Ricardio’s face with his own severed limb. She was indeed not impressed. “Get out of my sight,” she says as he crawled away, whimpering as pathetically as one would imagine.

_**BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!** _

Bonnie panted heavily. Her heart was refusing to slow down. She didn’t had time to worry about that now. Finn, Jake, Ice King and Lady Rainicorn. They were unconscious and required her immediate attention.

—

The way back was hellish on her body, especially her heart.

**_BABUMPBABUMPBABUMPBABUMP!_ **

Bonnie was carrying four unconscious people, all of whom she knew, on her back with every last bit of strength she had left. She was clearly out of breath, a clear indication that she was overexerting herself. Every fiber of her candy body is telling her to move forward. Yet, she could feel the organ in her chest overworking itself to the point of nearly imploding and giving out.

**_BABUMPBABUMPBABUMPBABUMP!_ **

The pain intensified. Bonnie clenched her fist and then pounded at her heart. “Come on! Just a little while longer! You’re almost there! Don’t stop now!” She thought to herself, her body telling her to keep moving in spite of the pain. “Just one mile left!”

**_BABUMPBABUMPBABUMPBABUMP!_ **

She barely makes it to the front entrance of her castle. Another jab stabs her overworked heart. She drops to the ground like a stone, along with the people she carried. She clutched her chest, trying to take in whatever air she could.

**_ BABUMPBABUMPBABUMPBA-! _ **

Bonnie’s heart stopped. It stopped for a second time.

And then, darkness. Absolute darkness and embodied voices.

_“She’s going into cardiac arrest!”_

_“She’s crashing!”_

_“We’re losing her!”_

_“We need a defibrillator here!”_

_“Come on, Princess! Breathe for us!”_

_“Clear!”_

**_ BABUMP! _ **

The next thing Bonnie felt was her heart forcibly restarting its rhythm. A 300 volt electrical shock entered her body and through her chest. She immediately begins coughing, her oxygen deprived lungs taking in whatever air they could.

**_BABUMP! BABUMP! BABUMP! BABUMP!_ **

Bonnie could tell she was in the hospital, given that the doctors were listening to her heart and the fact that she literally just been revived. She must have overexerted herself. She gets off the hospital bed, despite the doctors’ insistence on monitoring her health and making sure she was stable. She had no time to worry about that. There were four people that she knew that required her immediate attention.

_**BABUMP! BABUMP! BABUMP! BABUMP!** _


End file.
